A DRINKING PROBLEM
by SherazadeVader
Summary: Obi Wan Kenobi is drank, Luke helps him to get home, while intoxicated he lets slip an old secret about his old apprentice...Anakin.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: Not mine. George Lucas is the rightful owner of Luke, Vader, Obi Wan and all Star Wars. I am just borrowing for fun.

Sorry, it started short...I promise I'll write more...

Summary: Obi Wan has a drinking problem… imagine that while intoxicated he let slip an old secret about his old apprentice he hurt in Mustafar…to Luke Skywalker…

**A DRINKING PROBLEM**

Luke Skywalker was turning seventeen. Obi Wan Kenobi remembers well that day seventeen years ago. He had fought his best friend in Mustafar and let him burn to a crisp, condemning him to wear that dreadful suit…

Obi Wan had to forget about, it. He got up, picked up his light saber and walked out of his house

Qui-Gon appeared to the old Jedi.

"Obi Wan, we must keep on training, were are you going?"

"For a drink."

TOSCHI STATION

Luke and his friends were getting power converters.

Biggs arrived. "Happy Birthday! We have to celebrate!"

"Yeah, let's go to Mos Eisley!" Dack suggested. "We could get some drink."

Luke frowned. "Are you crazy! I am not twenty-one yet and besides I don't like drinking."

"Oh, come on, Luke! We could pass to the other side and blast some womprats!" Biggs suggested.

"Okay, but I'll beat you guys!" Luke rode his speeder way ahead his friends to…

Mos Eisley…

MOS EISLEY

Qui-Gon's specter shook his head with the sight of his padawan…

Obi Wan was getting drunk.

He doesn't remember how many booze he had, from the cheap Tatooine beer to Corelian drinks and anything else that could numb the pain he was suffering.

"I should've saved you, Anakin…"

Regrets. Obi Wan was drowning in alcohol and regrets…

He drank so much that he couldn't make a difference between a Bantha and a Mynock…so he walked out of the Cantina….

Luke couldn't resist a bantha burger, he was laughing while waited for his friends that were way behind him. He beat them.

He looked across the street and saw the old Jedi walking with some difficulty.

"Ben? Ben, Kenobi?" Luke approached the old man fast enough to avoid him falling.

Luke shook his head.

"How many drinks did you have?"

Obi Wan looked at Luke.

"A-na…an- Anakin?" Obi Wan slurred.

"You are so wasted!"

Biggs and Ralter arrived.

"Hey Luke! We are going to Beggar's Canyon! Let's go!"

"I meet you up there, I got to take him home."

Luke helped Obi Wan into the speeder.

Obi Wan was out cold….

Sorry… short chapter, I promise I will update with longer ones…

Remember: Don't drink and drive….

TBC…


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: Not mine… George Lucas is the mighty owner of Star Wars and all its characters…

I am just a simple fan fiction writer trying to make my stories know through the AU universe…

My reward….your reviews…

A DRINKING PROBLEM - Chapter 2

Luke parked the speeder by Obi Wan's place. The old hermit was talking on his comatose state. Luke could hardly understand.

"Come on, you got to help me, the sand people will come soon."

"Uh?" Obi Wan woke up as Luke reached for him.

"Come, on old man, I can't carry you."

"A-anakin?"

Here it goes again… 

"I am not Anakin…I am Luke. Anakin was my father"

"Luke?" Ben frowned, stumbled, Luke held him.

Suddenly the wind started to blow sand all over, Luke

Luke entered the house and guided Obi Wan to the bed.

The sand storm was thick outside.

Luke helped Obi Wan to get settled on the bed.

"Uncle Owen is going to kill me."

Obi Wan opened his eyes.

"What?" Obi Wan asked in confusion.

"There is a sand storm outside, I have to stay with you until it pass." Luke said as he sat down. Obi Wan tried to get up. Luke held him down.

"You need rest, stay."

"W-hat what a-r-e you doing hre?" Obi Wan still stumbled in the words due to the effect of the alcohol.

"I helped you here, you're drunk. I can't leave because of the sand storm."

/Sand storm/

Luke rested by Obi Wan's side, Obi Wan closed his eyes….

SOME TIME LATER…

Obi Wan talked on his sleep…

"The shi-p need-s p-part.s…sand-storm…" 

Luke tried to pay attention.

"What parts?" Luke asked, then he chuckles as he realized the old man was sleeping.

Obi Wan stirred then remained still.

Luke started looking around the small hut. Old Ben was always a mystery but he was fond of the old man. He was also grateful when he saved him from the sand people one day he wondered about with the speeder and he was ambushed with sand people mounted on large banthas. Luke could not pass and he was attacked almost immediately the old man came from nowhere and saved him..

/Kind of think about, it looked like old Ben was following… He remembered seen him several times around…at some distance, watching him…/

"He is drunk and I am imagining things." Luke said to himself.

He kept looking around the hut until he saw a box that caught his attention…

He opened….

"What is this?"

Luke saw a cylinder with some sort of a switch…

He lifted the cylinder and turned the switch…

A light saber!

Luke remembered studying about the Jedi purges in school. The Jedi were the traitors of the Republic and were destroyed by the might

Darth Vader who ensured the security of the galaxy. Darth Vader the second man in command whose injuries encased him in a suit. Injuries caused by a Jedi…

Luke remembered when the teacher was lecturing about the empire…he didn't believe at all. He hated the empire but then he loved flying and the imperial academy was the only way to make his dream come truth…

He kept waving the light saber… "This is…nice….it felt…something….powerful…."

CORUSCANT.

Darth Vader knelt before the emperor.

"Rise, my friend,"

Vader stood up.

"I want you to join me in the announcement of the Death Star.

I want it to be operational when we make the announcement, so I am sending you…."

A RIPPLE IN THE FORCE……..LIGHT!

Vader stumbled….Palpatine felt on the ground….

Vader was speechless.

'WHAT WAS THAT!" Palpatine screamed.

"Master?" Vader was still recovering from the disturbance…

"Lord Vader, there is a Jedi still alive!"

"I have felt too, master."

"We must meditate together, my friend, I want you to find this Jedi and destroy him!"

"Yes, my master…."

Vader and Palpatine joined their dark forces….and followed this ripple… it took a while but they sensed through the force the source…

OUTER RIM TERRITORIES….

Luke placed the light saber back in the box and searched for some food, he opened a cabinet… a bottle of Bothan Whiskey was inside the sugar container…

He opened another cabinet… Corellian Wine…

"Why do you drink so much, old man?" Luke asked for himself.

He picked up all the bottles half full, some empty, and tossed it away.

Obi Wan kept steering on the bed.

"Sorry….An-nakin…"

Luke rushed to the old man.

"Why you keep apologizing to Anakin, did you know my father? His name was Anakin…"

Obi Wan slightly opened his eyes.

"A-nak-n….no….your f-father…is…no…."

"I didn't know you know my father"

"He…isss a- threat….I..mu-st…fin..d him…Padme…"

"What? Not again. You must be delirious."

"Hey, wake up, old man its me, Luke Skywalker."

"Lu…ke? It's you!….b-ew-are….he's twsted….n evil…"

"Who?"

"Yr fter…" he slurred..

"Who?"

"Yor Fatr.."

"My father?"

"D.Darth V.Vader."

"Darth Vader, my father? Gee, he is worse than I thought…."

Luke laughed out loud….

Tbc……


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: This is a work of fan fiction… not mine ever.

George Lucas owns everything. No money ever made…

A DRINKING PROBLEM – CHAPTER 3

The Executor was approaching the Outer Rim; general Veers approached the dark lord.

"We've entered the system of Tatooine, my lord."

Vader sensed the allusive disturbance of the force. The Jedi was indeed there.

"Get me a speeder when we arrive, I'll be performing a ground search."

"As you wish, my lord."

When the Executor arrived, General Veers immediately came to Lord Vader.

"My Lord, we received signal that has been transmitted from this Star Destroyer to another ship."

"I will be on the ground, conduct the search for the source of the signal and detain that ship!"

"It will be done, my lord."

Vader was furious with the new information. A traitor was amongst them! But he had a Jedi to hunt, no time to waste.

Luke woke up and looked outside, the sand storm was gone,

Obi Wan was very ill; he was throwing up the whole night. Luke felt he had to help him so he took the speeder and headed to Anchorhead in order to find a pharmacy. Bothan Syrup and Alderaniaan capsules were a known medicines for hangovers.

The streets of Tatooine were almost deserted because the people were apprehensive with the imperial troopers and the infamous dark caped lord Vader that walked through the streets. He used the Force to track down the Jedi.

When Luke arrived in Anchorhead he saw the imperial troopers.

"What in the galaxy?" Luke asked himself.

Vader was sensing the force user was near.

Luke entered the pharmacy. He took Bothan Syrup and Alderaanian capsules to settle Obi Wan's stomach, aunt Beru had taught Luke in the past about several cures for illness that you could find.Luke bought the medications and rushed towards the Dune Sea,

Vader saw the speeder and sensed.

That is the Jedi!

Vader immediately followed the speeder, but he kept a distance, he wanted to surprise the Jedi.

Luke arrived at Ben's hut and fount Obi Wan sleeping. He placed the bottles on the side of the bed and wrote a note.

"GOT TO GO BACK, UNCLE OWEN MUST BE WORRIED, THESE

ARE MEDICINE FOR YOU TO GET BETTER."

Vader' s speeder was hiding; he waited for the Jedi to come out.

Luke took the speeder back home. Vader followed him, he maintained distance and perhaps he could lead him to other group of Jedis.

LARS HOMESTEAD

Owen Lars stood in front of the house with his arms crossed and blaster on the side.

"Where have you been?" He asked angered.

"Sorry uncle, something came up."

"We were worried, where were you when the sandstorm hit?"

Luke didn't feel like fighting with his uncle, he had to lie.

"I… was with Biggs."

"Come, get some food and see if you can clean the droids I just bought."

Vader parked his speeder on the other side of the farm. He observed at distance…

"Lars?" He thought….

The memories were painful… the anger was rising when he remembered what the Tusken Raiders did to….Shmi….

Mother….

DUNE SEA…

Qui Gon observed his sleeping old padawan..

Obi Wan opened his eyes.

"Hello there." Obi Wan greeted his master's specter.

Obi Wan was good as new… after resting and taking the medication he felt ….

A disturbance in the Force….

"Master! Do you feel?"

Some Dark Force was too close…

He tapped into the force….

"Vader! He is here, master, what in the blazes he is doing here? He would never come here again! Oh Force, I have to get to Luke!"

"Be calm, Obi Wan."

Obi Wan took his light saber and his speeder towards the Lars Homestead…

Vader pushed the old memories aside…

He strode towards the Lars Homestead with one mission.

He had a Jedi to kill, a padawan, like he had done in the temple…

All too easy….

With the light saber ready he entered the home…

Luke, Beru and Owen were sitting having dinner when they were startled by the black caped man with a light saber.

"Darth Vader?" Luke stood up.

Beru's maternal instinct placed herself in front of Luke.

Owen reached for the blaster at his side, but Vader used the force to take the blaster away from him and threw Owen to the side rendering him unconscious.

"You were traitors! Harboring a Jedi!" Vader spat to them.

"Anakin?" Beru spoke with some fear.

Vader looked at her, furious.

"That name has no meaning for me!"

"What is going on here? Why are you threatening my family?" Luke was a shaken but he felt the duty to protect his guardians.

"Please, Anakin!" Beru begged while placing herself in front of Luke.

Obi Wan arrived with light saber ready.

"Leave them alone, Vader!"

"What is going on? Why is he here?" Luke asked.

"He is here to kill you, Luke." Obi Wan answered.

"What have I done to him?"

"So, you got yourself a new padawan, _master_."He uttered "master" with venom…

"Run Luke! Take them and run!"

Obi Wan readied himself to sacrifice himself for the sake of Luke.

"No, Ben! You can't fight him, you are ill." Luke protested.

"Listen to the boy, old man! Your powers are weak." Vader mocked.

"Obi Wan! Tell him!" Beru begged.

"Tell me what?" Vader looked at the woman.

"Luke…is.."

"No Beru, don't tell him!" Obi Wan implored.

"He has the right to know!" Beru insisted while hugging Luke and looking at her unconscious husband.

"Tell me, woman!" Vader felt a disturbance in the force.

"Luke is…your son!"

Vader almost lost his balance.

Luke turned to aunt Beru, Obi Wan and the distraught Sith and all the first think that came to his mind he asked:

"Aunt Beru, have you been drinking?"

Tbc….


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: Nothing ever mine…just for fun…

Story review: Luke finds Obi-Wan drank and helps him. Palpatine feels a ripple in the Force and sends Vader to Tatooine where he finds his son…

A drinking problem – chapter 4:

Luke exchanged looks between the Dark Lord, his Aunt and Obi-Wan.

"Aunt Beru? Is this true?"

"Yes, Luke. He is your father."

Luke turned to Obi-Wan, but he saw the old man barely holding his light saber due to the excess of alcohol in his body.

"Luke…stay a-away from him!" Obi-Wan cried out.

Darth Vader only could stare at the woman and his respirator hissing constantly.

Luke slowly got up.

"Please, don't hurt them." Luke stood boldly in front of the Dark Lord of the Sith. He could feel Vader's growing anger.

Vader picked up Luke by the biceps. "You are coming with me." It was a statement rather than a request, he turned to Obi-Wan. "This was the last time you betray me!" Vader launched towards the old Jedi with all the rage.

"Father! Please, don't hurt him!" Luke pleaded with all his heart.

_Father_

Vader turned towards Luke…emotions started to build up. Being called "Father" was a total new experience…

"He can't be allowed to live!" Vader cried out in deep anger.

Luke boldly placed himself in front of Obi-Wan.

"I will not let you!" Luke stood firm and managed to hide his fear.

"Step aside, my son…I do not wish to harm you."

"Ben, please. Go!" Luke stood still.

"Luke, do what he say…my time is up. I have to face the challenge."

"Please, don't kill him…father." Luke pleaded and slowly he lowered himself to his knees in front of Vader.

"He is the one who placed me in this suit…he took you away from me..

I never knew you existed!"

Obi-Wan tried to remain standing.

"If you fight him right now you will kill him because he can't defend himself. At least wait until he is able to fight you…please."

Vader observed his old master. He could barely hold his light saber and he kept sliding from side to side to keep up his balance.

Vader offered his hand to his son. Luke reluctantly reached his hand to grab Vader's.

Obi-Wan walked towards father and son but he stumbled and felt on the ground unconscious.

The Dark Lord pushed his son upright.

"What is wrong with him?" Vader asked.

"Can't you see? He is drank."

Darth Vader had a flashback…

_He remember entering a club with his old master looking for an assassin… he angered to remember that while he was hunting the being who had just tried to assassinate his angel…Padme, Obi-Wan left him…._

"_What are you going, master?"_

"_For a drink." Obi-Wan had replied._

"Father, you can face him another time. Please…"

Beru continued to tend to Owen who started to awaken.

"Very well, come with me, young one." Vader spoke as he grabbed Luke's arm.

"Luke!" Beru cried out. "Please! Don't hurt him."

"It will be all right, aunt Beru."

Beru was in tears when she saw the Dark Lord taking away her nephew.

STAR DESTROYER.

Luke was accustomed to receive orders from his uncle, now he was getting orders from his father. He had showered and given a different set of clothing. Lord Vader had given strictly orders to the crew not to interact with the boy and he was always escorted with four stormtroppers. He had finished dressing up; he looked at the mirror and felt somewhat different. He had an appointment to keep; Vader had set a schedule to meet him in his chambers. Luke knew he had to get ready and meet his father. He felt a little uneasy with the idea, he had no ambitions but it was rather overwhelming to him to learn about his true identity: The son of the second most powerful man in the galaxy…

He also knew about Vader's merciless killings. It made his skin crawl.

Would his father expect him to be like that?

He played over and over on his mind what his father had told him during their trip from Tatooine to the Star Destroyer.

"_I will teach you everything about the Force, but you must always follow my lead. I want you by my side in order to learn. You must learn to not care and incite fear. Only fear can make the others to respect and obey your commands…"_

The few hours he had spent with his newfound father was enough to understand why the Dark Lord was feared. Luke was uncomfortable with his father's presence. He was more confused than afraid. He was more afraid of what would be expected of him. Would his father expect him to become the extension of his evil?

He pushed the thoughts aside and started walking out of his room when he looked on the side and saw a mirror and a bar filled with Corellian Rum.

He was not at the age yet to drink and never cared for it, but right now he felt he needed a little push to face whatever his father wanted him to face.

He picked up the bottle and started to drink…

COMMUNICATIONS ROOM…

Vader knelt before the holo-image of his master.

"You may train him but also you must make sure he will not pose a threat to us."

"A threat, master? He is just a boy."

"My visions are unclear, you must keep control of your son and only if he fears you that you can succeed. Make sure he face consequences of any hint of rebellion against your authority, is that clear?"

"Yes, my master."

"You may bring him before me after you start his training, but remember, Lord Vader you must teach him to be loyal to the Empire."

"It will be done, milord."

The holo-image disappeared, Vader stepped out of the communications room and walked to his chambers where he expected his son to be.

OooOOoooo

Luke walked through the long corridors of the Star Destroyer escorted by four stormtroppers.

At first he thought the light was blurring his vision but he rubbed his eyes and it was actually getting worse.

He stopped in front of the Dark Lord's chambers. The stormtroppers stepped aside and the door opened.

"Come in." Vader's loud voice reverberated inside Luke's mind.

"What?" Luke felt chills. He stepped inside and saw the Dark Lord standing.

"You are late!" Vader voice had a hint of anger. Luke felt uneasy.

"I..I'm sorry, I…" Luke tried to apologize but the room started to spin and suddenly he felt on the ground unconscious.

Vader approached the boy sprawled on the floor.

"What in the Force!"

He summoned the physician and he gathered his unconscious son and placed over a couch.

The doctor examined the boy.

"What is wrong with him?" Vader asked.

"Nothing, my lord. He is in perfect health."

"Why did he faint?"

The physician placed his instruments back into the case.

"That is normal, considering his state, milord. Apparently this young man had too much to drink."

Tbc…


	5. Chapter 5

Author's note: this story is only for fun…it doesn't have the intention to make fun of people who has problems with substance abuse…(which is a very stressful and sad struggle…) it is only a work of fan fiction and I am only playing with some situations with George Lucas's universe…and the little confusion that being "drunk" can cause. There is no intention on my part to make "fun" of people who has problems with alcoholism… Please accept my apologies if you feel offended – that is NOT my intention…I should have posted this in the beginning of the story…

Thanks to my dear beta DarthGladiator45….here is the story….

Chapter 5

Luke recovered from his alcoholic state and saw his father staring at him, at least that was the impression since the dark mask covered his eyes, but Luke could feel the chills of the dark stare. Vader was angered.

"Hello." Luke decided to say something.

"I should have killed the Jedi. He made you an alcoholic!"

"Ben? No, father; that was the first time I ever drank."

"Why did you do that?"

"Oh, you know…" Luke hesitated, fearing his father's reaction as to the real reason of his drunken stupor.

"Enlighten me."

"Learning that you are my father is not easy to take. So I figured that I could calm down with a few drinks."

"You will stay away of anything resembling alcohol, understood?" Vader waved a finger on his face.

"But what about Isopropyl alcohol to clean wounds, surely you don't mean that kind of alcohol do you?"

"Are you seriously trying to provoke me, young one?" Lord Vader threatened.

"Aw, just kidding." Luke sheepishly replied.

"Never tease a Sith, do you understand me?" Lord Vader responding growing even more irritated.

"Yes, sir." Luke replied feeling quelled.

"Now that you are recovered, stand and come."

"Where are we going?"

"Luke, do not try my patience!" Lord Vader bellowed as he pulled his son to his feet.

"Sorry."

Luke followed the Dark Lord…not really having much of a choice.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Vader was pleased with his son fast adjustment to the Imperial life. He trained with the lightsaber and he excelled beyond all pilots in the fleet, except Vader himself.

His identity was still a mystery amongst the Imperial Fleet, but no one dared asked him considering his close association with the Dark Lord of the Sith…

Luke had kept his father happy that he even forgot his nemesis on Tatooine.

Obi-Wan was an old drunk that it wouldn't be worth his time. Darth Vader thought about the outcome of Obi-Wan's fate, the great General of the Clone Wars reduced to a drunk in a tenth rate prototype of a planet…Tatooine was so low to his standards that he didn't considered it a planet…perhaps Obi-Wan's fate was worse than death…

Luke entered Vader's chambers and he knelt as he had been taught.

"Father."

"Rise, my son."

"I came to ask your permission to go out."

Vader frowned, but then he considered that since he came from Tatooine, his son had not given any reason for him to be upset, except for that day months ago when he collapsed drunk.

"And where do you intend to go?"

"Coruscant, father; I never been to a big planet before, I heard it…"

"No." Vader cut Luke's speech.

Luke knelt. "I am sorry for wasting your time, father," he slowly got up and started to leave.

His son's subservience touched Vader. His son had been so submissive and obeying all his commands and now, he was accepting Vader's orders…he rather deserved a little reward…

"Wait."

Luke stopped and turned.

"Who is going with you?"

"But…"

"I changed my mind. You can go."

Luke's face brightened.

"Thank you, Father! It will be just me and some pilots."

"I want you to take some stormtroopers with you."

"Yes, father. I will." Luke bowed and left. Lord Vader observed the young man and he realized that it was the first time that Luke seemed happy. He hated to admit but he loved his son, and love would be considered a weakness by Sith standards. He decides to relax and meditate but the comlink light blinked.

"What is it, commander?"

"Lord Vader, the _Devastator_ is orbiting in the Outer Rim territories and they picked up a coded transmission that was sent to a Corellian vessel that according to our records matches_Tantive V_ craft of the Organa family.

"Commander, set the course to…" Vader started the order but immediately stopped. His son had to come with him but then he thought that it would be better for him to speed up the search for Luke who was gone with his pilot friends.

"Set course to the Outer Rim." Vader changed his mind…he could get his son later…

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Hey Luke, let's see a podrace."

"I would love to do that!" Luke replied.

"Come on, no human can do that."

The other pilot looked at them. "My father told me that he watched a human kid win a podrace…it was, hey Luke, aren't you from Tatooine?"

"Yeah, why?"

"My father said that the kid that won the race was in Tatooine…many years ago."

"There is a place in my dust ball of a planet that I liked. It was called Beggar's Canyon…I used to race there."

The three pilots continued walking until they entered a bar.

"Hey, we can't come here. We are under 21." Luke said with concern, not really want to earn his father's wrath.

"Come on, Luke. We are imperials…who is going to have courage to stop us?"

"But…" Luke eyed the bar and saw the colorful Corellian Rum Shake…

"All right….let's go."

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The _Devastator _was able to apprehend TANTIVE IV…and the Princess on board.

Moff Tarkin sent Vader a message to bring the Princess to the Death Star, on the other side of the galaxy, but he was concerned about his son…Luke was in Coruscant with other pilots…he had to first retrieve his son and then go to the Death Star….

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The podrace was over in the holonet….the stormtroopers stood outside observing the three friends laughing and drinking. One of the stormtroopers got a signal and immediately sent a comlink message to Luke.

"Hey guys…I haf…to…go.." Luke mumbled the words.

"Let's go then," the other pilot, replied….

Luke and the two other pilots went on their small craft…Luke started maneuvering erratically. He took a dive and started laughing and screaming with pure excitement…

The imperial cruiser passed by and saw Luke's daring maneuvers…

"Let's check it out…" the imperial commander turned around and followed Luke's ship….

The stormtroopers were behind him, trying not to lose the young boy but it was nearly impossible. Luke raced in between crafts, buildings, spaceships, and even circled the air tower and the spires of the long abandoned Jedi Temple. Enjoying every moment until he felt a sudden jolt from, crashed his ship at the gates of the processing center of Coruscanti prison, and immediately arrested, despite loud and slurred protests from the young pilot, "Please, don't it will never happen again, my father is going to kill me!" Luke exclaimed.

The imperial cruiser passed by and saw Luke's daring maneuvers…

"Let's check it out…" the imperial commander turned around and followed Luke's ship….

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The _Devastator_ approached Coruscant with the Princess on board…

Vader had sent General Veers to locate his son…

"This is General Veers from the Star Destroyer Devastator…TK 147 do you copy?"

"Yes, sir."

"Lord Vader wants you to bring Skywalker to the Star Destroyer immediately."

"I'm afraid I can't do that, sir," the stormtrooper replied…

"Didn't you hear what I said? It is an order from Lord Vader!"

"Roger that…but the young pilot is being detained in the Coruscanti Detention Center."

"What?" general Veers blanched… "Why?"

"He was detained for P.U.I."

"P what?"

"Piloting Under the Influence…"

tbc…


	6. Chapter 6

This is not mine…just playing with George Lucas' world….

Luke continued to pace back and forth inside the small cell. His nervousness and fear helped to diminish the effects of the alcohol. His father would no doubt kill him. His throat was scratchy from pleading so much for the imperial guards not to detain him, for no avail. He taken into custody but the Detention Center was so full that he was waiting to be processed and assigned a cell.

The four stormtroopers assigned to observe Luke, stood in the lobby of the Detention center.

The comlink buzzed and TK147 answered the call.

"This is TK147."

"General Veers, here; you are to remain in Coruscant until I send you the word to return, do you copy?"

"Understood, TK147 out."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

General Veers was nervous. He knew that the boy Luke Skywalker had to be very important for the Dark Lord to spend so much time with him. Luke was very obedient and followed every order given. He admired the young man and his heart ached just to know that something bad could happen to him.

He had a son just about his age. However, it was his duty to inform Lord Vader about the boy's situation. He took a deep breath and opened communications with the Dark Lord…

He was thankful that Lord Vader didn't reply to the comlink.

He then sent another signal to the newly appointed Captain: Firmus Piett.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Where are the plans, your Highness?" Vader asked the handcuffed Princess Leia Organa.

"I don't know what you are talking about; I am on a diplomatic mission…"

Vader interrupted, "You are part of the rebel alliance and a traitor! You will tell me where the plans are!"

"You are asking me what I don't know."

Vader fumed, he was too angry to continue the interrogation. "Take her away!" he ordered the stormtroopers.

He figured that his anger was too much and he would kill her before getting the information he needed. Lord Vader left detention block and thought about Luke. Perhaps he could train the boy to extract the information he needed from her… but what disturbed Vader was the fact that he had tried to probe her mind while talking to her but there was an impenetrable wall hiding her secrets…

"_How could she do that?" _

He would ask his master about this…now it was time to see his son.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Can you repeat that, General?" Piett couldn't believe what he heard…

General Veers was asking him to deliver the awful news to Lord Vader that his probable apprentice arrested for piloting while intoxicated…

Piett thought he would make the rank of Admiral one day…however, demotion by Lord Vader was something….final….in fact, lethal.

"Very well, General; I will tell him." Piett responded and sighed.

"I hope that the lightsaber will give me a faster death than choking." 

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Lord Vader was walking towards his chamber when an imperial soldier approached him.

"Milord, Grand Moff Tarkin wishes to talk to you."

"Send the transmission to the communications room."

"Yes, milord."

Vader turned to the other direction to speak to Tarkin a very loyal member of the Empire, in charge of the operation of the Death Star. Vader despised the Death Star but because it was his master's wishes to have such a weapon he had no choice but to abide to his master's desires in helping Tarkin to command that battle station and retrieve the Death Star plans.

The holo-image showed Moff Tarkin, General Motti and two others are sitting around a large circular black table.

"What is it?" Vader asked.

"Lord Vader, I just heard from the Emperor that he has dissolved the imperial Senate."

"But how could he keep the systems from rebelling without the Senate?"

another general inquired.

"The systems will be run by appointed local Governors." Moff Tarkin replied. "I requested your presence to this meeting, Lord Vader in order to assure that the Death Star plans had been retrieved."

"The plans will be soon be in our hands."

"If the Rebel Alliance gets a hold of the plans it is possible, rather unlikely that they could find a weakness and exploit it!" another General commented.

"You are overestimating the Rebels!" General Motti replied. "This weapon is the ultimate power in the universe!"

"Don't be so proud of this technological terror you constructed, the ability to destroy a planet is nothing comparable to the power of the Force."

Vader replied from his position to the holo-image of Motti.

"Don't try to frighten us with your sorcerer's ways, Lord Vader. Your sad devotion to that ancient religion hasn't given any clairvoyance to conjure up the information that….uh…"

Vader had his hand raised towards the holo-image of Motti who was struggling to breathe.

"I find your lack of faith, disturbing."

"Vader, release him!" Tarkin ordered.

"This bickering is pointless! Lord Vader will bring the Princess to us and she will then give us the information on the plans and the Rebel bases. We will them strike them with one swift stroke!"

"I have matters to attend. The Princess will be taken to the Death Star soon." Vader cut the transmission.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The imperial Detention center guard opened Luke's cell.

"Hey kid, it is your turn to be processed."

"I am not a kid!"

"Just keep movin'…kid!" The imperial soldier spoke annoying Luke.

"I am not a kid! My name is Luke!"

"All right, Luke…I am imperial Commander Han Solo and you are coming with me to be processed, like it or not."

"What that means? Do I get to go?"

"Not exactly; you will get your picture taken; DNA scan and you got to make one phone call."

"Could you just reverse the order of the events?" Luke replied.

"Reverse?"

"It would save you time, trust me on that."

"You'd better explain that, kid."

Luke frowned. "Well, if you let me make my phone call I am sure that you will not need to take my picture and my DAN."

"DNA, kid…"

"Whatever."

Solo pondered about that. He wanted to leave early anyways. He was eager to leave because it was his last day on the detention center and next day he was going to train new recruits to fly as an instructor for the Imperial Academy. He figured that if the boy were right he would be able to celebrate and even catch a round of Sabaac.

"All right kid, you better be sure about this." Imperial Solo walked Luke towards the communication room for the prisoners.

"Solo, where is his ID badge?"

"Well, sir I thought we could finish up here first. The other sector is still too crowded."

"All right," the imperial soldier replied. "You got three minutes for the call."

"Three minutes?" Luke frowned.

"The kid wants more time." Imperial Solo mocked, the other guards laughed.

"No way, sir…three minutes it is too long!" Luke replied.

"He got some sense of humor." Solo replied under while the others continued laughing.

The imperial guard on the other side of the table opened the communications for the holo-communicator.

"Go ahead, Kid. Punch the numbers."

"I don't have…but I am sure you do."

"Why would we have the number for your old man?"

"My father is an imperial too. You got have that number." Luke said pleadingly.

"Is your father an Imperial? Why didn't you say so? OK, where does your father work?"

"Right now, he is on the Star Destroyer _Devastator_."

"Go ahead, Ron, contact the _Devastator_." Ron complied with Solo's orders and the holo-image of Capitan Piett appeared.

"This is Captain Firmus Piett, what is your request?"

"I am Ron Halter from the Coruscanti Detention Center. I am contacting you in regards to a son of one of your crew members who has been detained."

Piett blanched on the screen. "Sure, just tell me who is his father and I will pass him the message."

Ron turned to Luke who stood by the holo-communicator.

"What is your father's name?"

"Darth Vader." Luke sighed deeply as he looked at the Imperials' faces with looks of shock and disbelief.

Tbc…


	7. Chapter 7

A Drinking Problem – Chapter Seven…

Like I said before…the story is not mine…just having fun with George Lucas characters…

Special thanks to DarthGladiator45 for some additions at the end of the story….

The guards started to laugh. Han noticed Captain Piett's nervousness.

"Hey guys, the kid ain't lying."

"Come on, Solo the kid is in for being drunk and for flying under the influence."

Han Solo stepped in front of the Holo-image of Piett.

"Can you confirm this boy is Lord Vader's son?" Han asked.

"Sir, you know well our protocol. Any information pertaining to a family member of our crew is highly confidential."

"The kid is saying he is Lord Vader's son. He got one phone call, are you gonna tell him about it or not?"

"Hold on a moment, I will return shortly." Piett's image disappeared.

"What do we do now?" Ron asked.

"Let's wait." Han responded. The other three members stared at each other confused.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Captain Piett tried to hide his nervousness, but it was clear, he was unable to maintain a firm posture because he was shaking as he stood by Lord Vader's hyperbaric chamber.

The chamber opened. Piett stiffened, trying to show respect.

"What is it, Captain?"

"Milord, we received a message from the Coruscanti Detention Center, t-that a young man has been arrested for drunkenness…and…sir…he claims to be your son."

"LUKE! Kreth!"

Piett was stunned hearing the dark lord cursing. His reaction confirmed that the boy was indeed his son…Piett felt sorry for the unknown boy…to be a son of a Sith Lord was not an easy task…

"Contact the Center immediately! Send the transmission to me."

"Yes, milord."

The Capitan hurried towards the communications room to send the transmission.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Ron was impatient sitting by the holo-communicator; Cory was at the door waiting for orders to send the new inmate inside the communications chamber to allow their three-minute call. Han Solo stood by Luke.

"This is taking too long, Solo." Ron complained.

"The Captain told us to wait, we wait!" Solo demanded and turned to Luke.

"Kid, you'd better not be lying about this."

"I wish I were." Luke replied, sadly.

The room suddenly felt chilly as the holo-image of Darth Vader suddenly appeared making all three-detention guards to jump, Solo stood firmly beside Luke who lowered his head in shame.

"I will speak to the man in charge." Vader said coldly, sending more chills to the guards, no one dared to respond. Solo glanced at Ron who was shaking and had his eyes bulged, terrified to have the task in replying to the most feared man of the galaxy.

"I am, milord." Han Solo replied boldly.

"Who are you?"

"I am Imperial Captain Han Solo, milord."

"Captain Solo, you will bring the boy directly to me."

"Yes, milord." Solo replied.

"I also command you to erase all information about him in your data"

"He wasn't processed, Lord Vader."

"How so?" Vader frowned behind the mask. He knew very well Imperial protocols about prisoners.

"He told me that if he talked to his father he would not need to be processed. Sir…I believed he was right."

"Good work, Captain. I want him to be brought on board of my Star Destroyer and I furthermore advise the ones under your command not to speak to anyone of this incident, am I clear?"

"Yes, milord, it will be done." Solo responded.

"Right now, I want to talk to my son, alone!"

"Yes milord."

Solo placed Luke in front of the holo and walked away.

"Come Ron, Cory, let's get out of here." Solo commanded.

"But Solo, this is highly irregular; we can't live the prisoner unattended."

Ron whispered.

"Are you nuts? The kid ain't a prisoner…did you forget that he was not processed yet so he is just a kid.."

"But the transmission will cut in three minutes!" Ron replied nervously.

"Well Ron, It will be better you override the system. If that transmission get interrupted in three minutes you ain't gonna last three seconds when the kid's dad get a hold of you."

Ron immediately punched the code to override the system.

Solo, Ron and Cory walked out of the room and met Commander Ryan.

"What's going on here? Why are you out of your post? And who are you?"

Ryan stared at Solo.

"I am imperial Captain Han Solo. I transferred a prisoner here."

"I wasn't informed of that? Why are you both out of the communications post?" Ryan looked at the window and saw a young blond man who appeared to be terrified standing in front of the holo communicator but he wasn't able to see the holo-image.

"What is that kid doing there alone?" Ryan started to open the door, Ron held his arm. "Sir, I wouldn't do that if I were you."

Ryan released his arm and turned away. "Why? Who is that kid?"

Solo turned the camera around to show Ryan the holo-image.

Ryan gasped… "By the stars! W-what is he doing talking to…Lord Vader?"

"That kid is his son, Ryan."

"Thanks, Ron. I am sorry for screaming at you."

Ron nodded.

"Well, his Sithness told us me to tell you guys not to be talking about it, OK?"

"Of course, Solo. I just wonder what he is saying to his son."

Solo smirked and punched a button. "Well, he told us to leave but it wouldn't hurt to hear the conversation, right?"

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Please father, don't do this…It is my fault. I don't want to be responsible for their deaths!" Luke placed himself on his knees in front of the holo-image.

"I will do…whatever you ask of me! They are my friends, father…it was my entire fault."

Vader's respirator was making a loud noise. Solo immediately turned off the hearing device.

"Why did you do that, Solo?"

"I had a gut feeling that he knew we are listening."

"How do you know that?"

"Didn't you hear what he did to Captain Lorth Needa?" Solo asked Ryan.

"He got some weird power and I don't want to risk being on his bad side."

They continued to watch the boy on his knees, crying in front of the holo, despite the fact that Lord Vader had just ended the transmission. Han Solo helped the boy to his feet, placing an arm around the kid's waist.

"How did it go?" Han whispered to the young boy as they boarded the shuttle.

"You don't want to know. I'm in so much bantha poodoo; he has suspended my license and I'm grounded. I must earn my wings back; he is putting me to work in the garage pits."

Han sighed, "It could have been worse."

"Yea, he could have killed me." Luke cried.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Han arrived with Luke at the Star Destroyer and was immediately escorted to Lord Vader's chambers. Han maintained a good posture and Vader noticed the imperial Capitan showed no fear. The Dark Lord of the Sith stood at with his hands on his hips, intimidating his son.

"Good work, Captain Solo. I may still require your services therefore you are staying in the Star Destroyer awaiting further orders."

"Yes, sir." Solo replied, frustrated because he was looking forward to train the TIE fighter pilots but he dared not to question the Sith Lord's command and left to his new quarters.


	8. Chapter 8

Writer's Note: Thank you for all your reviews...it keeps me...writing!

A Drinking Problem – Chapter 8

Luke remained standing, looking at the floor and as soon as Solo walked away four stormtroopers entered bringing the two pilots who were with Luke in Coruscant. They were very afraid and were placed down on their knees. Vader took the light saber and approached the two pilots, Luke placed himself between his father and the pilots, he went down on his knees.

"Please, father…I am sorry. It will never happen again, I swear. Please don't take their lives because of my mistakes!"

Vader pushed Luke aside with the Force and disabled his movements, he approached one of the pilots, as young as Luke. The pilot looked up, tearful eyes.

"Whose fault is?" Vader asked.

"I-it wa..was ours…milord," he replied truthfully.

"And you?" Vader asked the second pilot.

"H-he is right, milord…it was our fault."

Vader paced around the frightened pilots and glanced at Luke.

_"Please, father…don't take their lives…" _Luke pleaded through the Force…

"What do you have to say about this?" Vader asked the young pilot.

"I am very sorry, milord. I would do anything to atone for my mistake."

Vader looked at his son and saw too much fear and he felt somewhat disturbed. He didn't want his son to fear him. He wanted to kill the pilots but Luke's despair stopped him.

"You may return to your quarters and I will send word what your new position will be."

The pilots gasped…they were going to live!

"Thank you, milord!" They responded in unison and left the Sith's presence.

Luke sighed in relief.

"Thank you, father."

Vader whirled around suddenly his black cloak hitting Luke in the face as he scurried backwards hitting the wall and rubbed his head for good measure.

"I am not done with YOU, young one!" he pointed the finger to Luke's face. The young boy froze. "I changed my mind about you working at the garage pit. You will stay away from any craft; therefore you will be repairing and cleaning droids as well in charge of the trash compactor!"

"Will I be able to train…with my lightsaber?"

"I will not train a drunk! You must prove yourself worthy of training."

"Yes, father."

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

TATOOINE…

Obi-Wan had constant nightmares since Darth Vader took Luke away. He feared that the young man would succumb to the Dark Side….

Obi-Wan got up fast, from his nightmare and grabbed a bottle of Corellian Ale to ease his pain and troubled mind. . .

"No…Obi-Wan…you must resist this!" Qui-Gon specter appeared.

"I have been having nightmares, master…about Luke…"

"Dreams pass, in time…it is only your fears that are causing this dreams my old padawan…"

"I fear that I have failed him as I failed Anakin….Luke is lost, master."

"Get rid of this bottle and go to Naboo…"

"Naboo? Why in blazes would I go to Naboo?"

"I am not sure if I should tell you that, but I hope it can help you..."

Qui-Gon walked away from Obi-Wan then turned around.

"After my old Padawan, Xanatos..turned to the dark side…I started drinking…"

"What?"

"Yes, I was on a mission in Naboo…before Viceroy Nute Gunray took over…remember?"

"Yes, master, you were gone…without me…what happened?"

"I was attending the Galactic Alcoholics Anonymous…their headquarters were in Naboo…I know that still exists."

"I never knew…master."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Han Solo was eating with the other pilots when he received a message to report Lord Vader. He immediately left to meet the Dark Lord, knowing that the Dark Lord had very little patience.

"I have a mission for you, Solo. I want you to transport a prisoner to the Death Star, and you will relay a message to Moff Tarkin. I will be arriving there shortly."

"Yes, milord." Han replied and headed to the Detention block.

_"Last time I transported a prisoner got me in trouble…I hope I don't get into another one…"_ Han thought as he walked the corridor of the Detention Block.

Han Solo entered the prison's chamber.

"What business has you here?" The imperial warden asked.

"Prisoner transfer." Solo replied.

"I wasn't informed of that. I need to clear it."

"Go ahead." Solo sarcastically responded.

"TK 138, requesting information on prisoner transfer request," the warden spoke through the intercom.

"Transfer request is affirmative, sir. I am sending you the code transmission for the orders."

The warden's eyes widened when he recognized the code.

"Why didn't you tell me that it was Lord Vader's orders?"

"You didn't ask." Solo replied with a smirk on his face.

"Please, go ahead, she is on level 5"

"She?"

"Yes, the prisoner…Princess Leia Organa of Alderaan."

Han Solo opened the cell and faced the feisty Princess staring at him.

"What do you want, nerfherder!"

_"I have a bad feeling about this."_ Solo thought as he rolled his eyes and sighed deeply.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Luke entered the dark room filled with droids. He heard a few beeps and noticed the astromech droid shaking wildly. The confrontation with his father still ringing in his ears, but at least he still had ears and breath in his body, even if he still shaken by the whole experience; dear Old Dad definitely needed some parenting classes. . .

"Hey, what's wrong with you?"

"Hello, sir." A protocol droid came from behind, startling Luke.

"Hi…what is wrong with him?"

"I don't know sir. He is claiming that you look like his old master. I don't know what he is talking about but our old master was Captain Antilles and you don't resemble him in any way."

Luke smiled at the droid. "Perhaps he had too much oil to drink." Luke smiled at his joke. C3PO didn't understand…

"He doesn't drink, sir, he is a droid."

Luke laughed… " I was only kidding…well, I guess I will clean primary photo receptor a little and he will be able to see better."

"That would be good, sir."

"I'm Luke. Just call me Luke."

"Yes, sir Luke.."

"No…just Luke…and who are you?"

" I am C3PO human-cyborg relations, and this is R2D2 my counterpart."

Luke is cleaning the lens. "Well, he is very dirty."

"Actually we are in a very good condition, considering we were captured."

"Captured? When?"

"I don't recall…we were on board of a Corellian Corvette…_Tantive IV_…if my memory is correct."

Luke returned to work on R2D2 when suddenly a holo-image of Princess Leia appeared…

"Help me Obi-Wan Kenobi…you are my only hope!"


	9. Chapter 9

A Drinking Problem….chapter 9

Mos Eisley Cantina…

Obi-Wan sat at the bar sipping on a glass of non-alcoholic Ruby Bliel, waiting for a pilot that would take him to Naboo. He could see Qui-Gon smiling at him from a short distance. The ghost of Qui-Gon proud because Obi-Wan was three days sober.

"The transport is ready, sir," came the young pilot who made a living transporting everybody throughout the galaxy.

"Thank you, young man…what is your name?" Obi-Wan asked.

"Darklighter, sir. Biggs Darklighter."

"How long does it take to reach Naboo?"

"We are 50 parsecs away…I have to pick up some supplies in a few Star Systems, so I believe we will be in Naboo in two days."

Obi-Wan sighed…to him each passing day young Skywalker would be losing strength while in the presence of his dark father…

"Let's go, then."

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Is there more of this recording?" Luke asked Threepio.

R2D2 Beeped…

"What recording? The one you are carrying on your bastioned head!"

"Who is she? She is beautiful."

"She is someone of great importance.

"Obi-Wan! Why would she be asking for him help?" Luke wondered.

"Oh, gods, what time is it?" Luke asked.

"18:30 sir."

"Echuta! I'm freakin' late! See if you can fix the message. I got to go!"

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"You are late!" Vader spat at his boy when he opened the hyperbaric chamber. "You are to have a sample taken every day at 17:30 at the Med Center and I got a report that you didn't go!"

"Take a sample…a….the p… thing…" Luke replied.

"Are you mocking me?" Vader frowned.

"No, father…sorry. I was working on the droids…That place is worse than Uncle Owen's garage…"

"Stop! I didn't call you to hear your squabbling tales."

"Can I ask you a question?"

"I don't know, are you capable of asking a question?" Lord Vader responded sarcastically.

"May I ask a question, please father?" Luke pleaded, why did his father always have to mock him, anyway?

Vader pondered…Luke had a way in getting things from him which was beyond himself…he actually liked to be called "father…" each moment was unique for him…

"Ask."

"How long it will be for me to prove myself worthy of training?"

"As long as it takes; I made a decision and you will not ask me again."

"Yes, father." Luke replied feeling defeated.

The comlink buzzed.

"Lord Vader…the results are negative."

"Good work."

"Go to your room. I left some datapads for you to study. You can't be here without studying."

"Child Galactic Services called you because I am not going to school?"

Vader sighed. "No…you must finish your high school education."

Luke bowed and left. He found it amusing the Dark Lord talking to him about his schooling. He entered the room and looked at the subject matters…language, Galactic Arts, music, sports…he grabbed another datapad and smiled. "Yes! I really want to study this!" Luke exclaimed as he saw one of the datapads titles, "Shipbuilding and Maintenance."

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Vader was pleased with Luke's apparent progress. He was prompt to bring his "daily sample" of proof that he had not been drinking. He made a few friends and while working cleaning the droids he started to get spare parts to test his home study guide…

His friend Stanley was a great helper. Specially because he works as a mechanic where Luke was ablet to get parts and help. Luke was finishing his project but he had to finish an important part and he didn't want to leave the ship yet.

"Stanley, can you do me a favor?"

"Anything for the son of Vader, sir."

"Oh come on, stop that! I wonder if you are my friend because you are afraid of me or something."

"No, Luke. You are a cool guy…but your father…he gives me the creeps…no offense."

"He gives me the creeps too…well, can you go to the Med Center and pee for me."

"Do what?"

"All you have to do is go to this compartment; they call it take a sample…to make sure I have not been drinking."

"Oh that…no problem."

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Obi-Wan arrived in Naboo and settled in a small hotel downtown. He started to meditate when Qui-Gon arrived.

"Greetings, my old padawan!"

"Hello there." Obi-Wan replied, still with his eyes closed.

"I am glad you came here. You must gather your strength to save him."

"I am afraid Luke is already lost, master." Obi-Wan opened his eyes and stared at Qui-Gon Jinn.

"I didn't mean Luke, Obi-Wan…I meant Anakin."

"You mean Vader." Obi-Wan contradicted.

"No, stubborn one…Anakin. Vader is only a shell, a surface…there still good in him or he wouldn't claim his son."

"He wants to turn Luke to the Dark Side, master!"

"If he does that, that will be a problem…there can be only two Sith, a Master and an apprentice…if Luke turns to the dark side, one of them must go."

"So…he wants do destroy his master…and become one himself! He always wanted to be a master…so he became a master of evil." Obi-Wan spoke with sadness.

"You are here to recover, Obi-Wan. Save your strength and keep your thoughts calm…don't give into despair."

"Yes, master."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Luke's ship was almost finished. He was so proud of it. Although he was disobeying his father about staying away from any ship this one was actually sort of a homework…he was studying and he had to practice. Besides it took him a very long time to assemble the parts, to build the one-man fighter from the ground up, it was an old ETA-s Actis Class Light Interceptor an antique from the Clone Wars.

He entered the small cockpit and started the ship..

"It is working! It is working!" he excitedly yelled.

R2D2 beeped and Threepio cheering.

"Great work Master Luke!" Threepio said as Luke turned off the engine.

"Did you fix the recording on R2?" Luke asked.

"No, Master Luke," Threepio answered sounding disappointed.

"I think that girl is in trouble and I got somehow find the message and take it to Obi-Wan," Luke said and became slightly worried when Stanley came running the fear rolling off his friend and slapping Luke through the Force.

"Luke! Luke! I am sorry!"

"Sorry for what?"

"I went to the Med Center to take that…oh you know…and I forgot something."

Luke felt a slight tremor in the Force

"What did you forget?" Luke sounded worried.

"I…forgot I went to my cousin's party yesterday. He works for the Star Destroyer Avenger…we had a few drinks…and I drank…Corellian Whiskey."

Threepio shouted. "Oh no!"

Tbc….


	10. Chapter 10

A Drinking Problem

Chapter 10

Luke ran as fast as he could towards the Medical Center. The human doctor had just finished sending the report to Lord Vader. He knew that if his father learned of that deceit he would kill Stanley and he would have to live with the guilt. He had to think fast…his father was about to get the news of his alcoholic state and he would be in trouble. However, how could he lie to his father? He would know he was lying and the short time he was living with his father he knew that he had no forgiveness for lies.

He hailed Stanley on his comlink.

"Stan, it is me…take my ship for a test ride, just leave and only return when I call you."

"Leave? Are you crazy, Luke? I am a mechanic I can't just leave my post."

"Trust me on that…if my father finds out …about the Med Center…"

"Oh, I will leave now!" Stanley's voice was nervous and hurried.

Luke could feel his father's anger parsecs away…this time he would suffer…his father would not forgive such deceit…he took R2D2 and Threepio and ran towards the hangar bay.

"Hey, what are you doing here?" the stormtrooper asked.

"You are going to let me pass…" Luke said in a low voice, waving his hand.

"Go ahead…" the stormtrooper felt a little dizzy.

Luke and the droids entered a Lambda class shuttle.

"Let's get out of here. I am going back home!"

Luke launched the shuttle into hyperspace…

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Vader was still infuriated when he read the results of the drug test:

1.2 Alcoholic content…

He suddenly felt a disturbance in the Force…His son's force presence was gone.

"Lord Vader! There was a stolen Lambda shuttle that reached hyperspace!" Lieutenant Corbin reported.

"Luke…" 

"Where was that shuttle going?"

"We've traced to the Outer Rim Territories, milord."

Vader was upset but appeased. Luke didn't know that all imperial crafts had a homing beacon and it wouldn't be difficult to trace the shuttle.

"Contact a Captain Solo."

"Yes, milord," the Lieutenant left immediately to comply to Lord Vader's request.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Han Solo was heading towards the Death Star with the Princess.

"It surprises me that a Corellian would sell your soul for a position with the evil Empire," Leia spoke with anger.

"Well your Highnesses…it pays for my drinks."

"You are so low…"

"Don't you like to drink? I am sure you could use a drink right now."

"I would never get intoxicated with the likes of you, Scruffy looking!"

"I am not scruffy looking… and I can't drink until I get off. As soon as I drop you off at the Death Star I…"

Comlink buzzed 

"Captain Han Solo, do you copy?" Lieutenant Corbin made contact.

"Yes, this is Captain Solo."

"Lord Vader, I am Lieutenant Corbin from the Devastador and Lord Vader requests your services, immediately."

"I am on my way to the Death Star with…"

"Please, Solo…you have to come! Skywalker escaped," the Lieutenant sounded desperate

Han smirked. "The kid?"

"You must return, please"

"How about the Princess?"

"Bring her along, just turn around. Lord Vader is very impatient."

"I will comply, Solo out."

Leia smiled as she observed the imperial Captain hastily changing the coordinates.

"Did Lord Vader pull your leash?" Leia asked sarcastically.

"Where did you learn to be so annoying?" Solo responded and continued to punch the new coordinates back to the Devastador.

"Probably the last hour I spent with a scoundrel like you."

"Well your worshipfulness, I hate to say it, but you are going to enjoy my presence longer."

Leia sighed and turned her face away. Han smirked as he sent the shuttle into hyperspace.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Where are we going, master Luke?"

"To a dust ball..." Luke replied.

"Sir, I am afraid that his vessel has higher dimensions and it will not fit into a dust ball."

Luke laughed. "Why do you have to take all so literally?"

"I am just an interpreter, sir. I am not good at metaphors."

"Why don't you try to fix the message R2 is carrying and I can take it to Obi-Wan when we arrive in Tatooine."

"I will work on it immediately."

Luke smiled. "Just a yes will do, Threepio."

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Captain Solo landed his Lambda Class shuttle and walked with the bound Princess. He saw Vader waiting for him at the hangar bay.

"I came as soon as I got the message…milord," Han said and straightened his body.

"There is a homing beacon on the vessel Skywalker used, you will get these coordinates from General Veers and retrieve the vessel and Skywalker," Vader pointed a finger, "And do not fail me."

"Yes, sir."

"Then you will take the Princess to the Death Star."

"Excuse me…milord. If she stays here I…"

"Are you countermanding my orders, Captain Solo?" Vader asked angrily.

"No, sir…no milord…, I would never do that. I will get the kid and take the Princess, I just thought that since you are going there she could go with you."

Leia frowned. Vader looked at the Princess and sensed her anger.

"I have matters to attend and I cannot go until you bring me Skywalker."

"Yes, sir."

Solo took the Princess and left.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Vader turned towards his chamber, he needs to remain calm…the real reason he didn't want to take the Princess was clear through the Force. Lord Vader was so angry about his son's drunkenness and escape that he was concerned that he would take his anger against the Princess and kill her in process. Therefore the Death Star plans would be lost….Solo should keep an eye on the Princess with no problem.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Han picked up the transmission of the homing beacon…the shuttle was heading to the Outer Rim Territories…

"Where are we going now?" Leia asked annoyed.

"How about to one of your rebel bases…I am sure you would like to say hello to your scum friends," Solo replied sarcastically.

"At least I didn't sell my soul to the Empire."

"Well, Princess get comfortable with your chains, I am sorry they ain't made out of gold."

Leia turned her face away from Han. He was piloting and noticed that she turned her face to look at him. She blushed when he caught her looking at him.

She noticed that he saw her and she turned away hastily.

Han smiled and thought, "_I don't know if I am going to kill her or start to like her…I wonder if a Princess and a guy like me…" _


	11. Chapter 11

A Drinking Problem

Chapter 11

When Luke arrived in Tatooine he thought about the day, he discovered his dark father. The Dark Lord of the Sith entering the farm and snatching him away…He remembered also Obi-Wan's drunken eyes…trying to vainly fight the mighty Sith.

Luke landed the shuttle in the outskirts to avoid scrutiny, after all this was a stolen Imperial shuttle.

"Where are we going, master Luke?"

"Mos Eisley Cantina."

"You mentioned you are going to find Obi-Wan Kenobi, are you sure that you will find him there?" Threepio asked.

"Well Threepio, where do you think you can find a drunk?"

"I see your point, Master Luke."

Luke, Threepio and R2D2 headed towards Mos Eisley.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Lord Vader, where is the Princess?" Moff Tarkin's holo-image appeared before the Dark Lord of the Sith.

"She is going to be taken to the Death Star soon."

"Lord Vader, she has the Death Star plans and we must get a hold of it before the Alliance."

"The plans will be soon in our hands," Vader said and cut the transmission.

Vader pressed the comlink. "General, contact Captain Solo and have him send to me an update of the pursuit."

"Yes, milord."

"I don't want this!" Leia threw the ration bar at Han's face."

"Well your Highnesses, so you want to starve to death be my guest."

Han picked up the ration bar and started eating. She turned her face away.

The comlink buzzed.

"This is Captain Solo."

"Captain Solo, Lord Vader requests an update on your pursuit."

"Tell him that I have the signal of the homing beacon," Solo punched the coordinates of the source.

"Skywalker is on…Tatooine."

"He also requested you to contact him immediately when you have Skywalker."

"I sure will, Solo out." Han cut the transmission.

"Well your worship, we will be arriving in Tatooine soon, meanwhile you should enjoy the sound of your growling stomach."

Leia frowned and once more tried to ignore the Imperial Captain.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"We don't serve his kind here!" the bartender yelled at Luke.

"What?"

"Your droids, we don't want them here."

Luke turned to Threepio. "It is better for you both to wait outside; we don't want to attract attention."

Luke wasn't aware that he was already on the information data for the bounty hunters of the galaxy. Lord Vader didn't waste time when he sent Han Solo to hunt for Luke he also sent the bounty hunters to secure his son and deliver to the imperial Captain, and Mos Eisley Cantina was a hive for scum and villainy….

"Well, your highness, let's go," Han ordered as he took the cuffs off the Princess.

"I am staying right here! I am not going anywhere."

Han set the blaster for stun and shot the Princess.

"Sleep tight, your highnesses." Han picked up the unconscious Princess and took and settled her on the side, he took his jacket and propped as a pillow, gently placing her head over his jacket.

"Sorry Princess, I can't let you go…" Han spoke. He gently caressed her hair and suddenly he got up and turned away. He stopped and looked back then sighed.

"I better take her away soon…or I will be in trouble…" 

Luke missed his aunt and uncle but he could not go back to the farm. It would be a great risk and he feared that if his father found him he would retaliate against the Lars' family and he wouldn't be able to forgive himself.

He returned to the ship with the knowledge that old Ben Kenobi had left the planet. He asked a few questions and happy that at least all interviewed had been weak-minded, as he was able to erase the inquiry from their minds…

"Where could he be?" Luke asked Threepio.

"I am sorry that I cannot be of any help on this issue, Master Luke."

"That's all right, Threepio. I was just saying…well I need to take R2 to him, so I need to know where he is…"

"I see your point, Master Luke."

"Well, Threepio, let's go to Anchorhead tomorrow, I am kind of tired."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Han Solo followed the signal of the homing beacon and the signal was getting stronger. He figured he had time until he could locate the ship and the kid; he couldn't get the Princess out of his head! He wanted to relax so he stopped at Mos Eisley to drink. He talked to a few patrons and he learned about seeing a kid fitting the description of the holo-picture Solo showed.

Luke walked towards Anchorhead with the droids. It was hot and he took the cloak to get some air.

"Luke! Luke! Is that you?"

Luke turned and smiled. "Biggs!"

"Your Uncle Owen told me you were gone to the Academy, what are you doing here?"

"I am looking for old Obi-Wan Kenobi."

"I took him to Naboo."

"Naboo?"

"That's great! Thanks Biggs…would you do me a big favor?"

"Sure Luke, what is it?"

"Would you take this Artoo unit to him?"

"Of course."

"I should get back to the ship, I have to keep going."

"Where are you going, Luke?"

"I just want to see my Aunt Beru before I leave; I will meet you up in Naboo, Ok?"

"All right, then you will tell me all about your adventures."

"You are not going to believe when I tell you, Biggs."

Biggs walked with R2D2 while Luke took Threepio with him and headed to the Lars' homestead…

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Lord Vader meditating about his son's behavior. He didn't want to be harsh with the boy but he could not allow disobedience. Luke had disobeyed a direct order from drinking alcohol and now he had escaped, he was trying to get an answer from the Force …when the comlink buzzed.

"What is it?"

"Milord, Captain Solo has made contact," Captain Piett's voice sounded through the comlink.

"Send the transmission," Vader ordered.

The holo image of Han Solo appeared.

"Milord…I found him."


	12. Chapter 12

**The continuing story...**

**Previous disclaimer applies: Not mine...**

Luke was bringing supplies to his shuttle with the help of Threepio.

Han observed the young boy from a distance.

"Don't worry, Threepio. We are going to get R2 back. I had to send it to Obi-Wan and I hope he can retrieve the message.

"I am so used with that droid, master," Threepio's voice sounded sad.

"He will be all right, now could you bring me the toolbox?"

"Yes, master Luke."

Threepio walked towards the other side of the shuttle to retrieve the box of tools when suddenly startled by an imperial Captain.

"Hello goldenrod," Han said before sending blaster bolts towards Threepio's chest.

* * *

Obi-Wan was meditating. He was shaking from his non-alcoholic state but the cravings were torturing him but he used the Force to remain truthful to his vow: To be alcohol free…

"You haven't said anything in the last meetings, Obi-Wan," Qui-Gon specter said.

"What is there to say? That I am a failure? I already know that."

"No, Obi-Wan. You are not a failure."

"Look at Anakin. I left him to die, burning and he became what he became…because of me."

"Anakin has chosen his own path, Obi-Wan. The choice was given to him since childhood. Even his own mother told him that. He and only himself could make a choice of what path to follow. He chose to become a Sith Lord."

"But master, if he is the Chosen One how can he bring balance to the Force and destroy the Sith if he is a Sith?"

"The ways of the Force are nor easily interpreted, my old padawan…I sense that Anakin will still find his way,"

"I don't know master, I hope you are right," Obi-Wan closed his eyes and returned to his meditation.

* * *

"Threepio! Threepio! Where are you?" Luke walked around the ship to look for the protocol droid. He saw Threepio's right arm on the ground and picked up. "_Oh, no…I have a bad feeling about this_," he said to himself. He took his blaster when he saw Threepio in pieces on the ground.

"Blast it!" Luke shouted as he slowly leaned to the ground and started picking up Threepio's pieces.

"Hello, kid!" Han said before stunning the startled youth.

* * *

Biggs Darklighter piloted his ship with two passengers. One was a merchant from Coruscant and another was a tourist from Alderaan. He took the passengers to their destination and set the course to Naboo. He remembered that old hermit was to an important meeting, but he couldn't quite remember exactly the location of the meeting.

"Where was it?" he was saying to himself.

"Lake something…oh, I will find out."

* * *

Han placed Luke into cuffs. He couldn't fail Lord Vader. He knew that there would be no second chance if he had. He also placed the pieces of the protocol droid by Luke's side and set the course to the Star Destroyer.

The Imperial captain left both unconscious captives on the back of the ship and he set the course to the Star Destroyer.

He punched the control to go into hyperspace but it failed.

He opened the communications. "This is Captain Solo, do you copy?"

"Lieutenant Corbin, Devastator."

"I need to talk to Captain Piett," Solo replied.

"Just a moment, Captain."

After a few seconds Piett replied. "This is Captain Piett, what is it, Captain Solo?"

"I am requesting assistance for maintenance. My hyperspace drive is malfunctioning."

"Send us your coordinates, Solo."

Han sent the coordinates.

"I will relay your message to Lord Vader and inform you, Piett out."

* * *

Stanley was hungry. It had been two days since Luke told him to leave the Star Destroyer and he run out of credits. He walked through streets of Coruscant when he was spotted by one of the stormtroppers off-duty.

"Isn't that the mechanic that is missing?"

"Yeah, let's check him out."

The two stormtroopers approached Stanley and since they were out of their suit, Stanley didn't realize what was about to happen before it was too late.

"Boy, we need to see your identification."

Stanley startled. "Identification? Why?"

"Don't you have one?"

"Who are you?"

One of the off-duty stormtroppers showed his Identification :

TK 153 – Imperial Star Destroyer Devastator

Stanley blanched.

"I…I forgot at …"

"You have to come with us."

* * *

Han was piloting towards the Star Destroyer but nervous that he hadn't heard from Piett on the status of help he requested.

Leia woke up.

"Don't you ever…" she started to say something then she looked at the unconscious boy with handcuffs.

"Skylwalker…right?" she asked.

"Yeah, the kid is Skylwalker."

"Why are you doing this? He is only a kid! You are going to take this boy to that monster!"

"Calm down, your worship!"

Leia tried to get closer to Luke but she was not able due to being handcuffed to the post.

She looked at him. _"I don't know, but somehow he seems familiar,"_ she thought.

"Are you hungry, Princess?"

"No and I would appreciate if you don't talk to me!"

"Sure your highnesses. I just want to thank you for the extra food you are giving me, I am gonna need because we are stuck here for a while."

"What do you mean, stuck?"

"The hyper drive is malfunctioning and we can't reach hyperspace."

"Just wonderful," she sighed.

"Are you sure you don't want to eat?"

"I am only thirsty."

Han took the bottle of water and gave to Leia.

"I am sorry for stunning you, I just want to make sure you were not going to escape. I didn't mean to hurt you…I hope you understand that I am only doing my duty," Han sounded apologetic and Leia only nodded.

Luke started to wake up.

"Wow…you?"

"Hi kid, its me again."

"Hello Skylwalker," Leia replied.

Luke stood up abruptly and the cuffs pushed him back.

"It is you! It is you!" Luke started shouting.

"I am sorry, but I don't know you," Leia said without conviction. She had a weird feeling that the boy was familiar to her.

"You are the girl I saw in the R2 unit."

"Artoo! You have my Artoo unit?"

"Not anymore."

"Hey, hey, what are you guys talking about."

Leia formed a "no" on her mouth.

"Nothing."

"Come on, kid. I ain't stupid…you are saying about seeing her, how could…" Han train of thought stopped when he realized that he was onto something big.

"Wow! The Death Star plans! I got it, you are the one hiding the plans and it got to be on that unit, right?"

Leia turned her face away and saw the box with the parts.

"Threepio?"

* * *

Stanley was shaking and praying to all gods of the galaxy. He was being charged with desertion and that carried a Death Sentence.

"You are entitled to one phone call."

"I wish to speak to Lord Vader."

"What?"

"Yes. I am going to die anyways. I just want to do something right."

"Very well."

* * *

Vader was meditating. Captain Piett approached the chambers.

"What is it?"

"Milord…"

Vader's comlink interrupted Piett.

"Yes, commander?"

"Sir. This is the Detention Center. Forgive me sir, but that is a young mechanic here saying he wants to talk to you."

"A mechanic?" Vader frowned. Piett waited standing and listening to the comlink conversation.

"Yes, milord."

"Put him through."

The holo-image of the handcuffed young mechanic appeared, Stanley placed himself on his knees.

"Milord, I know I may die for my crime, but I want to let you know that Skylwalker is innocent. The test was not his, sir. It was mine."

Vader's anger was building up. Piett stiffened as even without being a Force-sensitive he could feel the room getting cold.

Stanley lowered his head, expecting his swift execution.

"Commander, bring him to me."

"Yes milord."

Vader looked at Piett.

"What is it?

"Milord, Captain Solo made contact. His shuttle couldn't reach hyperspace, it malfunctioned, sir."

"Malfunctioning? Interesting. I shall deal with it myself."

"Yes milord."

* * *

"The droids are yours!" Luke said surprised. "What a coincidence!"

Han continued piloting and pretended to ignore the young captives.

He believed that if he were able to get the Death Star plans to Lord Vader he would escape death from his actual failure. His ship was not functioning and he failed to inspect it before leaving in an important mission. This was indeed a failure and Han knew he wound have to answer for this mistake, perhaps with his own life. But he had a little hope.

"_What if I find the droid with the plans and deliver it to the Dark Lord? Perhaps he won't kill me…or perhaps he will do it painless."_

* * *

Vader could feed on the young mechanic's fear. It was very intense.

Stanley was handcuffed as a criminal of the Empire and was placed on his knees before Lord Vader.

"Leave us," Vader ordered the storm troopers.

Stanley tried to remain still, it was very difficult. Every part of his body was shaking.

"You dared to deceive me."

Stanley tried to speak, but his voice failed to come out.

"Why did you do it? You claimed that the test was yours. Explain."

"Mi-milord, he…he asked me…to go t-to the Med Center for him…he was working on a ship and he d-didn't want to stop…he asked me to take the test for him…"

Vader didn't believe the excuse. He believed that Luke was intoxicated and wanted to disguise his results. But that was not what concerned him.

"You haven't answered my question, young one. Why did you do it?"

"B-because he is your son…milord. I would never contest your son's orders."

The young mechanic's answer pleased Vader. The boy was loyal to Luke because of him.

"Would you ever contest my orders?"

The young mechanic shook his head frantically and answered hastily.

"No, milord…never."

"Rise and come," Vader ordered.

Stanley got back on his feet. Vader waved his hands and the cuffs felt on the ground.

"Is Luke your friend?"

"Yes, milord. We are very close."

"Excellent. I have a mission for you."

Stanley's heart was beating faster with some relief.

_"He is not killing me!"_

Vader and Stanley walked towards the command center. The crew stood in reverence to the Dark Lord.

"Milord," Piett said with surprise.

"Take a ship to assist Captain Solo and take this mechanic with you. Make sure that his charge of desertion is expunged from the system."

Vader walked with Stanley to the adjacent room.

"You will stay with my son and report to me all his movements, it is that clear?"

"Yes, Lord Vader," Stanley's voice was filled with relief and emotion.

_"I am going to live…o gods!" _Stanley thought as he was left to his mission.

Vader ignored the mental shouts of relief from the young mechanic. He was sure that young Stanley would make a perfect spy. In probing Stanley's mind he was certain about the boy's loyalty.

Vader started to head towards his chamber when Captain Piett approached.

"Milord, Grand Moff Tarkin requested to speak with you."

Vader stepped into the communications room.

"Lord Vader, where is the Princess? Where are the plans?"

"The Princess will be arriving soon."

"Arriving? I though you had her,"

"I had some matters of great importance that prevented me from bringing her sooner."

"Matters of importance? What could be more important than the Death Star plans?"

"I shall not discuss private matters with you, Tarkin."

Tarkin was surprised. "Very well, I will be waiting."

The holo-imaged disappeared. Vader turned around and headed to his chambers for a deep meditation with the Force.

_"What can I do to make my son to stop drinking?"_


	13. Chapter 13

A Drinking Problem – Chapter 13

**Previous disclaimer applies: Not mine, only playing with George Lucas' world...**

Han received communications from the Star Destroyer that supplies were on the way to fix the hyper drive. Meanwhile, Han leaned on the cockpit and closed his eyes to relax.

_"I wish I had a Corellian Ale,"_ he thought. He turned the computer to scan for a nearby planet to land and wait for the supplies.

Leia woke up and saw the sleeping boy cuffed on the other side.

"Hey! Hey, you!" Leia whispered.

Luke slowly woke up.

"Hi…it is you!"

"Do I know you?"

"No, but I know you! I saw your holo-image in the R2 Unit."

Leia tried to get up abruptly. "You have my R2!"

"Not anymore. I sent it to Obi-Wan."

"This is great! By the way, what is your name?"

"I am Luke Skylwalker, and you are?"

"Princess Leia Organa of Alderaan."

"Princess? Wow. So why are you a prisoner?"

"I am going to be killed, for sure."

"Why?"

"The Empire sees me as a traitor. I am going to be taken to Darth Vader and he will surely kill me."

"No way! He will not!"

"I wish I had your confidence. I am so close to be eighteen, but I am afraid I will not live to enjoy my birthday."

"Eighteen? My birthday is coming up too, what day is your birthday?"

"What is ironic is my birthday is the same day of the birth of the evil Empire…on."

"That's funny, me too!" Luke exclaimed surprised. "We were born on the same day!"

"I was adopted, how about you?"

"I lived with my uncle and aunt in Tatooine, I never met my parents."

"I'm sorry, but then I never met mine and I love my adopted parents."

"What did you do for the Empire to think you are a traitor?"

"I found out something. The Empire is constructing a very powerful weapon that could dominate worlds." she replied.

"The Death Star?" Luke asked.

"So you know about it?"

"Yeah, I heard of it," Luke shrugged. "I didn't know what it meant though."

"I just hope that Obi-Wan can take the droid safely to Alderaan, I still don't understand…I can't believe that you took the droid to him! Thank you!"

"Well, when I heard your message I just thought I could help," Luke replied.

"Why are you here?"

"I kind of runaway."

"Runaway? From where?"

"Well, from the Star Destroyer."

Leia frowned and tried to back away from Luke. "Are you an Imperial?"

"Yeah, I guess you can say that," Luke sighed.

"So we don't have anything to say to each other anymore," she turned away.

"But…" Luke was interrupted when Han arrived with Stanley.

"Stanley! What are you doing here?"

"I came to bring supplies for the hyper drive," Stanley replied nervously.

"I guess you know that I am in so deep."

Stanley looked at the Princess who was glancing at Captain Solo.

"Who is she?" Stanley whispered to Luke.

"She is the mighty good one of the galaxy and we are all evil," Luke replied. Han smirked.

"What did you say?" Leia turned around abruptly.

"You called me evil, you said you didn't want to talk to me anymore."

"I am sorry," she replied.

"Well, are you guys hungry?" Han asked.

"Would you mind taking this cuffs, please. I am not going anywhere," Luke asked.

"Sure kid." Han took the cuffs.

"How about her?"

"She is a prisoner, kid."

"Please, she won't go anywhere," Luke pleaded.

Han started to loosen the cuffs and his eyes met hers.

She stooped and looked at his.

Luke eyed Stanley. "See, she is blushing," Luke whispered.

"Thank you," Leia said grateful. Han noticed her wrists were sore; he picked up a first aid kit and gave her some medicine.

"The hyper drive will be fixed and we could go out for some diner while Stanley here fix the shuttle."

Leia, Luke and Han stepped out of the shuttle.

"Where are we?" Luke asked Han.

"This is a land mine, Bespin."

A dark skinned man walked towards the shuttle.

"Hello, I am Lando Carlrisian, the administrator. I came personally to welcome you and your crew."

"Thanks," Han replied. "I am Imperial Captain Han Solo from the Star Destroyer Executor."

"Lord Vader?" Lando replied with a worried expression.

"Yeah, that's him."

"Come, I will get some refreshments."

* * *

Darth Vader waited at the bridge. Admiral Piett approached.

"Lord Vader, we had a word from Captain Solo that he will be bringing Skylwalker and the Princess very soon. The hyper drive is being repaired, sir."

"Good work, Admiral."

"Thank you, Lord Vader," Piett replied and left after bowing respectfully.

* * *

Han, Luke and Leia were dining. Han looked to the other side of the facility and noticed Lando was surrounded by others.

"Stay here, kid." Han turned to Leia. "Don't try anything your worshipfulness."

"Stop calling me that."

Han approached the table and saw Lando smiling.

"Captain Solo? Would you like to join us?"

"Sabacc, right?" Han asked.

"Come, join us."

"What are you betting?" Captain Solo asked.

"Betting? Uh…I don't know what do you have in mind?"

Han looked around. "How about that ship?"

Lando frowned. "My ship? How about you?"

"I will give you my ship."

"Wait, I ain't gonna take Imperial Cruisers."

"I didn't say that. I have a ship in Corellia. If I lose you will take my ship."

"How am I not know you are bluffing, Captain?" Lando asked.

"I give you my word of Imperial, you know damn well what would Lord Vader would do to me if he knew I was cheating…"

"I wouldn't want to think about," Lando replied.

"All right. If you win, I will give you the Falcon."

"Falcon?"

"That is my ship." Lando replied. "The Millennium Falcon."

Stanley worked on the ship while Luke and Leia were eating and drinking.

"I am sorry for being rude to you." Leia spoke softly. "I am just frustrated with the Empire and all these things happening."

"What is happening?" Luke picked up a cup and started drinking.

"Everything. The Death Star. The Empire is building a horrible weapon that could destroy planets."

"And that droid has the information to destroy it?"

"Well, it has the plans of the Death Star. My father sent me to bring to General Kenobi. I am so glad that you send it to him."

Luke sighed. "I did, but I am not sure if he will be at much help."

"Why?"

"He is a drunk."

"What?" Leia almost choked on the food.

"He passed out several times in Anchorhead. I helped him to get home."

"That's not possible, my father told me he was a great General who fought on the Clone Wars. He was my biological father's Jedi Master. "

This time it was Luke who choked on the food.

"Your what?"

"Well, I was adopted. My real father was a Jedi Knight trained by General Kenobi. I was never told his surname but I was told that his name was Anakin."

Luke stood up abruptly, and stared at Leia as if he had seen a ghost.

"What is it? What did I say?"

"Wait a minute, I remember you said your birthday is coming up…when is it?

Leia sighed. "On Imperial Day. I was born when the Emperor self-declared his domination, that what my father, Bail told me."

"By the Galaxy!" Luke started walking away.

"What is it, Luke?"

"You said that his name was Anakin! My father name is Anakin, oh, at least it was…Skywalker."

Leia froze. "What are you telling me?"

"What do you think? It seems that you are my sister!"

"How could I be your sister?"

"Just think. We share the same birthday and our father have the same name."

Leia started to feel he was telling the truth.

"That's strange that you seemed familiar. You _are_ my brother!"

"I guess we have to surprise our father, then."

"Our father? But isn't he dead?"

"Well…not exactly." Luke replied.

"So, where is he?"

"He is in Coruscant."

"I don't understand."

"He is kind of hiding." Luke replied.

Leia pushed the food away in disappointment.

"You have to eat, sister." Luke picked up a bottle of Sullustian Liquor and handled to Leia. "Drink, you are going to need it."

"I wish my father…Bail had told me about him. He told me he was dead."

"I guess he had his reasons. Don't take it against your father."

"Why did you run away?"

"I can't believe! You are my brother, how is our father? Am I going to meet him?"

Luke kept pouring the Liquor into Leia's cup. "Yeah, of course."

"Why did you runaway?"

"I didn't…I kind of left without permission."

"That is running away." Leia stood and began walking away.

"Are you all right?"

"Yes, I just want to stay alone for a little while."

The shuttle was completed, Han Solo returned with a smirk on his face.

"Stanley, are you a good pilot?"

"Yes, of course."

"You will follow me with the Corellian Cruiser I just got."

"How did you do that, Captain?"

"A good hand of Sabacc," Han smiled.

They jumped into hyperspace towards the Star Destroyer.

* * *

Darth Vader waited on the hangar bay along the storm troopers.

After both ships landed. Han Solo walked by Luke and Leia and  
Stanley came shortly after.

Vader looked at the Falcon.

"What is the meaning of this, Captain?"

Han Solo swallowed. "I won this ship in a game of Sabacc  
against the Administrator of a Mine Colony, while we were waiting for  
the ship to be fix, milord." Solo spoke truthfully, pleasing the  
Dark Lord.

"Return to your duties, Captain. I may contact you soon."

Han bowed. "Yes milord."

Stanley stood nervously awaiting orders.

"Come Stanley, you must report to Maintenance." Han spoke  
firmly.

Vader waved to the storm trooper and Leia was once again  
cuffed.

She smiled at the tropper. hiccup

"Wait, please, she is not going to run!" Luke pleaded.

"Come, young one. She is of no concern." Vader pushed Luke  
by the biceps while the Storm trooper led Leia away. Vader once again  
looked at the bound Princess who was walking grogilly.

"Take her to the Med Center." Vader figured he needed to  
interrogate the Princess and she seemed kind of odd.

Luke was sitting on a chair in an empty room.

"I had given you too many chances, Luke. I will not tolerate  
your deceits!" Vader spoke firmly. "You are an Imperial and as my son  
you must behave accordingly."

"Father…I.."

Vader turned and whispered. "I am not finished."

"Sorry," Luke mumbled.

"You sent someone else to take your test. You deceived me.  
Why did you do it?"

"I was finishing my ship, father. I was working on a timing  
thing and I couldn't stop…I am so sorry. It will never happen again.  
I swear." Luke said sincerely.

"You will be confined to your chambers until you learn how to  
respect me."

"Can I be allowed to speak, father?" Luke spoke in a low  
voice with respect. Vader was pleased with the boy's attitude.

"Speak."

"I am sorry I deceived you."

"Consider yourself lucky that you are my son."

Luke understood the message. If he wasn't his son he would be dead  
by now. Luke started to walk with Vader until they arrived to the  
chambers. Two storm troopers were posted outside.

"Is this really necessary, father, I will not try again."

Vader ignored Luke's remarks. He turned to one of the storm troppers  
and commanded. "If he leaves here, stun him."

"Yes, milord."

Luke flinched at the orders to shot him.

Vader started to leave as he reached the exit, Luke cried out.

"By the way father…" Vader turned to face his son.

"How come you never told me I have a twin sister?"

tbc…


	14. Chapter 14

Sorry for the delay in posting...

I will be continuing this story...

Leia walked groggily escorted by the storm troopers to the Detention Center.

An imperial commander approached them.

"I have orders to take the Princess."

"But she is going to Detention level 5."

"No, I got orders from Grand Moff Tarkin to take the Princess immediately to the Death Star."

The storm trooper replied. "I have orders from Lord Vader."

"I was told that Moff Tarkin got clearance from the Emperor himself."

The storm troopers looked at each other.

"In that case you may take her."

* * *

Vader stopped on his tracks.

"What did you say?" he frowned.

Luke could feel a great disturbance in the Force.

"Oops…I guess you didn't know too." Luke said more to himself.

"Explain yourself, young one." Vader demanded an answer.

"I found out by chance. When I was on Tatooine you sent Captain Solo to get me and I met her on the ship."

Vader's respirator's lights were flickering.

Luke continued as he sensed his father's anxiety.

"I talked to her and we figured out ourselves."

"What was she doing on Captain Solo's ship?"

Luke frowned. There was definitely a lack of communication between father and son.

"Father, you sent her with him, did you forget?"

Luke could only hear his father's respirator going in a faster pace.

"Princess Leia?" Vader asked in a low voice.

Vader had a flashback, when he interrogated her and she shown great strength. _"How could have I missed that! She was Force-strong!"_

"Are you all right, father?" Luke asked as he noticed the sound of the respirator changing. There were a few beeps and suddenly the dark lord went down on the ground.

"Hey! Hey! I need help here!" Luke cried out and the storm troopers and other personnel were shocked with the scene they saw: Vader sprawled on the ground.

One member of the crew whispered to another.

"Did you hear that the boy is Vader's son?"

"Yeah," the other replied also in a very low voice.

"I heard that the kid is a drunk, I guess he got that from his father."

Luke heard the storm troopers thoughts and chuckled. The situation was rather awkward with is father unconscious and his sister in the Detention Center.

"Take him to the Med Center, and tell no one of this." Luke ordered.

"Yes sir," they responded in unison.

* * *

"What happened?" Vader asked Luke when he got to his senses as soon as he arrived at the Med Center

"You well…you know…kind of passed out, father."

Vader started to get up, Luke observed his father with concern.

"Did anyone see it?" Vader asked with anger.

"No, father, nobody did…" Luke lied, Vader sensed it but he was in a hurry to take care of family affairs…

"Let's go, Luke. We have to get to the Detention Block and release your sister."

* * *

"Where is Princess Leia?" Vader asked one of the guards.

"She was already taken, milord."

"TAKEN? Where?"

The guard started shaking. He could feel the Dark Lord's rage.

"To the…the D-Death St-star, milord."

"Who gave the orders?"

"We we-were informed that…M..mo…ff Tarkin…had direct orders from the Emperor…milord."

The guard was sweating, shaking.

"Ready my ship!" Vader ordered. "Get another ship for Young Skywalker! And get Captain Solo immediately to intercept the shuttle that took the Princess! Your life depends on it!" Vader shouted.

"Father, go ahead, I will go with Captain Solo," Luke hurried towards the hangar.

Commander Tyrel was piloting the shuttle taking the Princess to the Death Star.

The comlink buzzed.

"This is Commander Tyrel."

The voice in the comlink was frantic "Please, return to the Star Destroyer, immediately!"

"Are you crazy? We got orders to take the Princess to the Death Star!"

"Lord Vader himself order to return the Princess, and if you don't we will face the consequences."

Commander Tyrel swallowed. He knew exactly the consequences were fatal when Lord Vader's anger is in place.

"Very well, I am sending my coordinates."

Captain Solo took the Millennium Falcon to the hyperspace. It was a fast ship and he was pleased. Luke observed the controls.

"This one is to activate the hyperdrive, isn't it?" Luke pointed to the device.

"Watch kid, you don't want to send us off course."

The comlink beeped.

"This is Captain Solo."

"This is Commander Tyrel reporting from Naboo."

"Stay there, commander."

Han Solo opened communications to Vader's TIE fighter.

"Yes, Captain."

"Lord Vader, Commander Tyrel is staying on a rendevouz point in Naboo."

Vader's respirator hissed as the memories came to him…

_"the memories of their first kiss in the veranda…"_

"Good work, Captain," Vader replied and cut the communications.

"Let's go get the feisty one," Han spoke.

"Hey, you like her, don't you?"

"She is…fun."

"Come on, you are in love!" Luke said laughing.

"I don't know…a Princess and a guy like me…"

"I can help, I can talk to her."

Han smirked. "Yeah, right."

"I'm serious, Han. She will listen to me."

"She hardly knows you, kid."

"Just trust me."

* * *

Governor Simms of Naboo was alerted about the arrival of the Imperial ship with the Princess of Alderaan aboard and the visit of Captain Han Solo to board the shuttle the Princess was guarded and most of all the visit of Lord Vader, the Dark Lord of the Sith.

"I can't think of anything we've done for Lord Vader to come here," Governor Simms spoke to his advisor, Commander Antilles.

"Don't worry, Governor. The word is that he only came to take the Princess with him and the shuttle happened to be in our system when the order came to intercept the vessel arrived."

"We must make preparations to receive them."

"Yes, Governor

Naboo Rehab Center…

Obi-Wan Kenobi was sober for 70 days…it was an accomplishment. He sat on the mat and meditated…

The Millennium Falcon entered the perimeter of Naboo….

Obi-Wan meditated with the Force…he felt a strong tremor….a Force Sensitive was nearby….no…two Force sensitive…

Luke flinched. Han noticed the youngster jittery.

"Hey, kid. What happened?"

"I don't know…I thought I felt something…"

Leia was sleeping and suddenly she jumped.

"Oh Gods…what was that?" she asked for herself as she felt a strange feeling…

Obi-Wan jumped from his meditation state.

Qui-Gon appeared to him.

"What is it, my old padawan?"

"Master, I feel something…allusive."

"Get in tune with the Force, Obi-Wan…"

Obi-Wan cleared his mind and concentrated….

"He is here, Master!" Obi-Wan heart was beating fast.

The TIE fighter landed on the hangar in Naboo..


End file.
